SD Gundam G Generation SEED Stage: SEED 02
SEED Phase 02: サイレントラン ---- Situation Mode ---- Win Conditions: *Vesalius destroyed Lose Conditions: *Strike Gundam destroyed *Archangel destroyed Reward: *2500 Capital *SEED Situation Phase 03 *W Attack Command ---- Events: *Event Movie 02: Automatically at beginning of stage Map Items: *2x Repair Kit A *2x Repair Kit B *2x EN Pack A *2x EN Pack B ---- Player Units: Archangel - Murrue Ramius (Lv 8) *Aile Strike Gundam (Lv ACE) - Kira Yamato (Lv 7) *Moebius Zero (Lv Kai08) - Mu La Flaga (Lv 10) ---- Enemy Units: Vesalius - Fredrik Ades (Lv 8) *Aegis Gundam (Lv 1) - Athrun Zala (Lv 7) Gamow - ZAFT Officer (Lv 6) *Duel Gundam (Lv 1) - Yzak Joule (Lv 7) *Blitz Gundam (Lv 1) - Nicol Amalfi (Lv 7) **Buster Gundam (Lv 1) - Dearka Elsman (Lv 7) ---- Strategy: Let Mu defeat Athrun, who is alone, while Kira engages the other three Gundams to the south. After Mu is done, have him help Kira if needed and then take out the Vesalius. Watch out for Dearka, who will attempt to line up a shot with his map attack, and utilize the map items to restore HP and EN as needed. Hide in the debris for an evasion bonus and finish off enemies with special attacks. Alternatively, just charge the Vesalius with Mu and Kira. ---- Normal Mode ---- Win Conditions: *Vesalius destroyed Lose Conditions: *Strike Gundam destroyed *Archangel destroyed *Player's warships destroyed Reward: *15000 Capital *SEED Normal Phase 03 *Warship: Musai *Option Parts: Stealth System *Option Parts: Sniper Sensor *SEED (Earth Alliance) System Development Plan *W Attack Command ---- Events: *Event Movie 02: Automatically at beginning of stage Map Items: *Emblem No. 23: TEAM U.M.A. *1x Trunk *1x Thoughts of Awakening *1x Repair Kit A *1x Repair Kit B *1x EN Pack A *1x Tonic B ---- Player Units: 1 Group Archangel - Murrue Ramius (Lv 12) *Aile Strike Gundam (Lv 2) - Kira Yamato (Lv 9) *Moebius Zero (Lv Kai10) - Mu La Flaga (Lv 16) ---- Enemy Units: Vesalius - Fredrik Ades (Lv 12) *Aegis Gundam (Lv 2) - Athrun Zala (Lv 9) *GINN (Lv 2) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 9) **GINN (Lv 1) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 7) **GINN (Lv 1) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 7) Gamow - ZAFT Officer (Lv 10) *Duel Gundam (Lv 1) - Yzak Joule (Lv 9) *Blitz Gundam (Lv 1) - Nicol Amalfi (Lv 9) **Buster Gundam (Lv 1) - Dearka Elsman (Lv 9) GINN (Heavy Attack Use D Equipment) (Lv 2) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 9) *GINN (Heavy Attack Use D Equipment) (Lv 1) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 7) *GINN (Heavy Attack Use D Equipment) (Lv 1) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 7) ---- Strategy: Bring units with beam weapons to bypass the enemy Gundams' Phase Shift Armor and use Mu to collect the emblem and capital from the map. Either split up into two groups or secure one side of the map before turning around to finish off the remaining enemies. ---- Special Mode ---- Win Conditions: *Vesalius destroyed Lose Conditions: *Strike Gundam destroyed *Archangel destroyed *Player's warships destroyed Reward: *25000 Capital *SEED Special Phase 03 *Option Parts: Gundarium Gamma ---- Events: *Event Movie 02: Automatically at beginning of stage Notes: *Emblem No. 48: Red Comet can be obtained by defeating Char Aznable Map Items: *1x Melee Manual *1x Thoughts of Awakening *1x Repair Kit B *1x EN Pack B *1x Tonic B ---- Player Units: 2 Groups Archangel - Murrue Ramius (Lv 20) *Moebius Zero (Lv Kai14) - Mu La Flaga (Lv 23) *Aile Strike Gundam (Lv ACE) - Kira Yamato (Lv 17) ---- Enemy Units: Vesalius - Fredrik Ades (Lv 20) *Aegis Gundam (Lv Kai05) - Athrun Zala (Lv 18) **GINN (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 16) **GINN (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 16) *GINN (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 16) **GINN (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) **GINN (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) Gamow - ZAFT Officer (Lv 18) *Duel Gundam (Lv Kai05) - Yzak Joule (Lv 18) *Blitz Gundam (Lv Kai05) - Nicol Amalfi (Lv 18) **Buster Gundam (Lv Kai05) - Dearka Elsman (Lv 18) Char's Gelgoog (Lv Kai15) - Char Aznable (Lv 25) *Elmeth (Lv Kai03) - Lalah Sune (Lv 16) *Gelgoog (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) *Gelgoog (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) GINN (Heavy Attack Use D Equipment) (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 16) *GINN (Heavy Attack Use D Equipment) (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) *GINN (Heavy Attack Use D Equipment) (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) Rick Dom (Lv Kai05) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 16) *Rick Dom (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) *Rick Dom (Lv ACE) - ZAFT Soldier (Lv 13) ---- Strategy: Nothing special. Category:SD Gundam G Generation SEED Category:Stages